Badgers and Spiders and Bears, oh my!
|prequest = |postquest = |prearena = Stolen Pumpkin Seeds |postarena = Bear Invasion 2 |description = Before Quest: : The *hic* beasts have a lot of nerve, coming up here! I'll take 'em all out, just as soon as I *hic* tie my shoes... : OH! Good, we need people like *hic* like you. Strange place just *hic* west of here past the barn. : *BURP* drunk? I'm not drunk! The hole goes down but the steps go up! *hic* Nothing makes sense... darn badgers... magic spiders, and BEARS! OH *hic* MY! Come! We must fight just as soon as... *hic* zzzzzzzzzz... During Quest: : zzzzzzzz.... badgers... zzz... spiders... bears.... zzzzzz.... must... beat them..... zzzzzzzzz...... After Quest: : zzzzzzzz.... *hic* Huh?? The battle is over? That's all? : Too easy I didn't even break a sweat! I've got a nasty headache though ... ow... : Well for all your hard work and help, here is your reward. |miscreward = |itemreward = |expreward = 35,000 |goldreward = 50 |silverreward = |tasks = Defeat the Belroot Arena. Talk to Hem when done. Also known as Bellroot arena (BRA), this is the fifth arena quest players will encounter. ) *Battle 2 **1x Frost Bloodhoof (320 HP) **3x Bloodhoof Poacher (1,200 HP) **1x Bloodhoof Champion (8,200 HP) ***(605 XP, 490 ) Accumulated 1510 XP, 850 Second Room *Battle 1 **2x Barrier Golem (2,500 HP) **3x Aseneekiwaka (3,500 HP) ***(1150 XP, 925 ) *Battle 2 **1x Lucette (600 HP) **2x Shadow Hungerer (1,380 HP) ***(280 XP, 158 ) *Battle 3 **3x Crimson Wolf (2,700 HP) **2x Venomous Wolf (13,900 HP) ***(3020 XP, 1800 ) Accumulated 5960 XP, 3733 Third Room *Battle 1 **3x Spectral Faceless (200 HP) **1x Faceless (16,800 HP) ***(950 XP, 620 ) Accumulated 6910 XP, 4353 Fourth Room *Battle 1 **1x Bore Lord Representative (20,000 HP) ***(500 XP, 1000 ) *Battle 2 **2x Venomous Plague Dog (14,800 HP) **2x Enchanted Plague Deer (15,500 HP) ***(2390 XP, 2040 ) *Battle 3 **3x Enchanted Bear (17,400 HP) ***(1800 XP, 45 ) Accumulated 11600 XP, 7438 Fifth Room *Battle 1 **1x Venomous Strawman (18,700 HP) **3x Giant Spider (18,800 HP) **1x Enchanted Thornhoof (17,200 HP) ***(4125 XP, 3160 ) Accumulated 15725 XP, 10598 Sixth Room *Battle 1 **2x Venomous Plague Deer (14,300 HP) **2x Enchanted Plague Dog (16,400 HP) ***(2340 XP, 2030 ) *Battle 2 **3x Frost Bloodhoof (320 HP) **2x Kigatilik (1,700 HP) ***(730 XP, 280 ) *Battle 3 **5x Giant Spider (18,800 HP) ***(3725 XP, 3200 ) Accumulated 22520 XP, 16108 Seventh Room *Battle 1 **3x Bloodhoof Poacher (1,200 HP) ***(465 XP, 330 ) Accumulated 22985 XP, 16438 |floor2 = First Room *Battle 1 **4x Bleakwood Bear (2,700 HP) **1x Bellroot Bear (22,700 HP) ***(3014 XP, 1420 Silver) *Battle 2 **4x Enchanted Bloodhoof (41,100 HP) ***(2016 XP, 300 ) Accumulated 28015 XP, 18158 Second Room *Battle 1 **3x Enchanted Plague Dog (16,400 HP) **2x Bellroot Deer (27,800 HP) ***(2634 XP, 1720 ) Accumulated 30649 XP, 19878 Third Room *Battle 1 **1x Frost Horned (17,500 HP) **2x Iron Horned (52,300 HP) ***(1920 XP, 1360 ) *Battle 2 **2x Venomous Plague Dog (14,800 HP) **3x Bellroot Dog (31,250 HP) ***(3008 XP, 2530 ) Accumulated 35577 XP, 23768 Fourth Room *Battle 1 **2x Toxic Agloolik (18,400 HP) ***(1560 XP, 1240 ) *Battle 2 **1x Crimson Wolf (2,700 HP) **2x Crimson Coyote (43,300 HP) ***(2218 XP, 2160 ) *Battle 3 **2x Frost Horned (17,500 HP) **3x Iron Horned (52,300 HP) ***(3240 XP, 2340 ) Accumulated 42595 XP, 29508 Fifth Room *Battle 1 **3x Bore Lord Representative (20,000 HP) ***(1500 XP, 3000 ) Accumulated 44095 XP, 32508 Sixth Room *Battle 1 **2x Bellroot Bear (22,500 HP) ***(828 XP, 240 ) *Battle 2 **3x Venomous Strawman (18,400 HP) **1x Bellroot Strawman (94,000 HP) ***(4410 XP, 2860 ) Accumulated 49333 XP, 35608 Seventh Room *Battle1 **5x Spectral Faceless (200 HP) ***(450 XP, 100 ) *Battle 2 **3x Enchanted Bloodhoof (41,100 HP) ***(1512 XP, 225 ) *Battle 3 **3x Bellroot Bear (22,500 HP) **1x Bellroot Deer (27,800 HP) **1x Bellroot Dog (31,250 HP) **1x Bellroot Strawman (94,000 HP) ***(3020 XP, 1800 ) Accumulated 54315 XP, 37733 |floor3 = First Room *Battle 1 (RIGHT) **2x Bellroot Dog (31,250 HP) **1x Enchanted Bloodhoof (41,100 HP) ***(1756 XP, 1095 ) *Battle 2 (LEFT) **4x Shadow Hungerer (1,380 HP) ***(360 XP, 116 ) Accumulated 56431 XP, 38944 Second Room *Battle 1 **1x Venomous Grimalkin (22,400 HP) **2x Crimson Coyote (43,300 HP) ***(1844 XP, 2140 ) *Battle 2 **6x Iron Mudwamp (90,100 HP) ***(2994 XP, 1800 ) *Battle 3 **1x Shadowline Pirate (33,700 HP) ***(992 XP, 760 ) Accumulated 62261 XP, 43644 Third Room *Battle 1 **2x Toxic Agloolik (18,300 HP) ***(1560 XP, 1240 ) Accumulated 63821 XP, 44884 Fourth Room *Battle 1 **2x Frost Horned (17,500 HP) **1x Iron Horned (52,300 HP) ***(2040 XP, 1580 ) *Battle 2 **1x Frost Horned (17,500 HP) **2x Venomous Iron Horned (61,700 HP) ***(1386 XP, 960 ) *Battle 3 **1x Bore Lord Representative (20,000 HP) ***(500 XP, 1000 ) Accumulated 67747 XP, 48424 Fifth Room *Battle 1 **2x Venomous Grimalkin (22,400 HP) **3x Shadowline Pirate (33,700 HP) ***(3588 XP, 2840 ) Accumulated 71335 XP, 51264 Sixth Room *Battle 1 **3x Spectral Faceless (200 HP) **2x Faceless (16,800 HP) ***(1630 XP, 1180 ) *Battle 2 **1x Venomous Iron Horned (61,700 HP) **2x Iron Mudwamp (90,100 HP) ***(1331 XP, 780 ) Accumulated 74296 XP, 53224 Seventh Room *Battle 1 **4x Lucette (600 HP) **1x Father Wildfire (Enemy) (1,800HP) ***(700 XP, 410 ) Accumulated 74996 XP, 53634 |floor4 = First Room *Battle 1 (RIGHT) **2x Bloodhoof Poacher (1,200 HP) **1x Kigatilik (1,700 HP) ***(585 XP, 300 ) *Battle 2 (LEFT) **3x Bleakwood Bear (2,700 HP) **2x Bellroot Bear (22,500 HP) **1x Baby Iron Bear (250,000 HP) ***(4278 XP, 1215 ) Accumulated 79859 XP, 55149 Second Room *Battle 1 **1x Giant White Badger (79,700 HP) ***(1264 XP, 210 ) *Battle 2 **2x Crimson Coyote (43,000 HP) **3x Crimson Bear (88,200 HP) ***(3584 XP, 4650 ) *Battle 3 **5x Toxic Sabretooth (79,200 HP) ***(7155 XP, 4500 ) Accumulated 91862 XP, 64509 Third Room *Battle 1 **2x Giant White Badger (79,700 HP) ***(2528 XP, 420 ) Accumulated 94390 XP, 64929 Fourth Room *Battle 1 **1x Venomous Grimalkin (22,400 HP) ***(306 XP, 280 ) *Battle 2 **3x Giant Spider (18,800 HP) ***(2235 XP, 1920 ) Accumulated 96931 XP, 67129 Fifth Room *Battle 1 **2x Giant Toxic Spider (36,500 HP) **1x Enchanted Toxic Spider (57,400 HP) ***(3534 XP, 1314 ) *Battle 2 **3x Enchanted Toxic Spider (57,400 HP) ***(4002 XP, 42 ) *Battle 3 **3x Giant White Badger (79700 HP) ***(3792 XP, 630 ) Accumulated 108259 XP, 69115 Sixth Room *Battle 1 **4x Toxic Sabretooth (79,200 HP) ***(5724 XP, 3600 ) *Battle 2 **5x Faceless (16800 HP) ***(3400 XP, 2800 ) Accumulated 117383 XP, 75515 Seventh Room *Battle 1 **3x Giant White Badger (79,700 HP) ***(3792 XP, 630 ) *Battle 2 **1x Spectral Faceless (200 HP) ***(90 XP, 20 ) *Battle 3 **3x Shadow Hungerer (1,380 HP) **3x Enchanted Hungerer (67,200 HP) ***(4416 XP, 897 ) Accumulated 125681 XP, 77062 |floor5 = First Room *Battle 1 **3x Spectral Faceless (200 HP) ***(270 XP, 60 ) Accumulated 125951 XP, 77122 Second Room *Battle 1 **3x Father Wildfire (Enemy) (1,800 HP) **2x Grandfather Wildfire (68,600 HP) ***(3830 XP, 850 ) *Battle 2 **3x Toxic Sabretooth (79,200 HP) ***(4293 XP, 2700 ) *Battle 3 **2x Toxic Sabretooth (79,200 HP) ***(2862 XP, 1800 ) Accumulated 136936 XP, 82472 Third Room *Battle 1 **2x Toxic Claykid (81,900 HP) ***(1996 XP, 220 ) Accumulated 138932 XP, 82692 Fourth Room *Battle 1 **3x Spectral Faceless (200 HP) **3x Giant Faceless (79,200 HP) ***(6075 XP, 2580 ) *Battle 2 **2x Grandfather Wildfire (68,600 HP) **3x Toxic Claykid (81,900 HP) ***(5924 XP, 1150 ) *Battle 3 **2x Venomous Wolf (13,900 HP) **3x Giant Wolf (61,000 HP) ***(6140 XP, 1920 ) Accumulated 157071 XP, 88342 Fifth Room *Battle 1 **2x Toxic Sabretooth (79,200 HP) ***(2862 XP, 1800 ) Accumulated 159933 XP, 90142 Sixth Room *Battle 1 **2x Crimson Bear (88,200 HP) **2x Bellroot Bear (22,500 HP) **1x Bleakwood Bear (2,700 HP) **1x Baby Forest Bear (250,000 HP) ***(4342 XP, 2425 ) *Battle 2 **1x Giant Spider (18,800 HP) **1x Bore Lord Representative (20,000 HP) ***(1245 XP, 1640 ) Accumulated 165520 XP, 94207 Seventh Room *Battle 1 **3x Enchanted Thornhoof (17,200 HP) **1x Iron Thornhoof (78,300 HP) ***(5602 XP, 2470 ) Accumulated 171122 XP, 96677 |floor6 = First Room *Battle 1 (RIGHT) **3x Toxic Agloolik (18,400 HP) **2x Spectral Agloolik (50,300 HP) ***(8476 XP, 2860 ) *Battle 2 (LEFT) **3x Toxic Claykid (81,900 HP) ***(2994 XP, 330 ) Accumulated 182592 XP, 99867 Second Room *Battle 1 **3x Bellroot Bear (22,500 HP) ***(1242 XP, 360 ) *Battle 2 **4x Enchanted Hungerer (67,200 HP) ***(5528 XP, 1080 ) Accumulated 189362 XP, 101307 Third Room *Battle 1 **3x Spectral Agloolik (50,300 HP) ***(9204 XP, 1500 ) Accumulated 198566 XP, 102807 Fourth Room *Battle 1 **3x Toxic Sabretooth (79,200 HP) **1x Venomous Sabretooth (96,600 HP) ***(7119 XP, 3210 ) *Battle 2 **1x Forest Drowned (90,800 HP) ***(3764 XP, 200 ) Accumulated 209449 XP, 106217 Fifth Room *Battle 1 **4x Forest Drowned (90,800 HP) ***(15056 XP, 800 ) *Battle 2 **5x Giant Toxic Spider (36,500 HP) ***(5500 XP, 3250 ) *Battle 3 **3x Bellroot Dog (31,250 HP) **3x Bellroot Strawman (94,000 HP) ***(4308 XP, 4170 ) Accumulated 234313 XP, 114437 Sixth Room *Battle 1 **3x Crimson Coyote (43,300 HP) ***(2307 XP, 2790 ) *Battle 2 **3x Iron Thornhoof (78,300 HP) ***(10596 XP, 2190 ) Accumulated 247216 XP, 119417 Seventh Room *Battle 1 **4x Lucette Pirate (58,800 HP) **2x Giant Faceless (79,200 HP) ***(15518 XP, 4440 ) *Battle 2 **3x Forest Drowned (90,800 HP) ***(11292 XP, 600 ) *Battle 3 **2x Toxic Sabretooth (79,200 HP) **3x Venomous Sabretooth (96,600 HP) ***(11340 XP, 3330 ) Accumulated 285366 XP, 127787 |floor7 = First Room *Battle 1 **2x Baby Forest Bear (250,000 HP) **2x Baby Iron Bear (250,000 HP) ***(6000 XP, 0 ) Accumulated 291366 XP, 127787 Second Room No battles Third Room No battles Fourth Room *Battle 1 **3x Forest Badger (79,300 HP) **3x Giant White Badger (79,700 HP) ***(12132 XP, 2160 ) Accumulated 303498 XP, 129947 Fifth Room *Battle 1 **1x Venomous Grimalkin (22,400 HP) **2x Enchanted Bloodhoof (41,100 HP) **2x Giant Faceless (79,200 HP) ***(5184 XP, 2110 ) Accumulated 308682 XP, 132057 Sixth Room *Battle 1 **3x Giant Wolf (61,000 HP) **2x Giant Faceless (79,200 HP) ***(9030 XP, 2700 ) Accumulated 317712 XP, 134757 Seventh Room *Battle 1 ** 1x Enchanted Plague Deer (15,500 HP) ** 1x Enchanted Plague Dog (16,400 HP) ** 1x Enchanted Bear (17,400 HP) ** 2x Enchanted Thornhoof (17,200 HP) ** 1x Iron Thornhoof (78,300 HP) ***(6792 XP, 2965 ) Accumulated 324504 XP, 137722 }} }} Multi-Player Battles Exp Multi-Player Battles accumulated Exp Monster Count Battle Count